Staples
by JakeTheCat
Summary: Shilo has been kept inside her room all her life, never thinking of outside. But the suffocation is getting to her, and now she wants answers. The only thing standing in her way could be her downfall: her father. Sequel to Stitches. Rating may go up. Currently discontinued, unknown date of restarting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys I'm back! Well here it is, the anticpated sequel to _Stitches. _Sue me for the corny title, I like it :P This is going to be different than anything I've ever written so I really hope you guys like it. If you've ever seen _Repo! The Genetic Opera, _well, you'll know where I'm going with this.**

Chapter 1

For the longest time, I never really had the desire to go outside. My imagination was able to provide all sorts of entertainment, even in the confines of my room. Dad always told me that it was dangerous outside and I never questioned him. He's the smartest man in the world after all.

Still, I would catch myself looking through the bars in my window out at the world before me, hoping for a glimpse of something new.

The moon always hung eerily over Death City, almost in a sinister manner, as if it was plaguing the city with nightmares and horrors.

My house was on the outskirts of the city, so all I could really see was the cemetery from my little perch since anything farther than that was hidden by thick fog. Dad said we lived so far away because people were evil and he wanted to keep me as far away from them as possible. Since he was always right, I didn't bother to question him.

But now, with sixteen years of life experience, the walls in my room started to suffocate rather than protect, the window confining me rather than showing me my world.

Dad warned me that I'd feel different when I got older and to ignore these thoughts, but they have happened so often that it's practically impossible for me to not notice them.

Lately I'd taken to drawing in the journal Dad had gotten me a few years ago, sketching the moon and whatever else I was lucky enough to see outside my window, which only consisted of the looming trees in the cemetery or the occasional bird that flew past.

I laid on my bed lazily, staring at the beige ceiling above me. My room wasn't very colorful; Dad said bright colors hurt my eyes ever since I was a baby.

There was a soft knock at the door and I sat up, glad for something to break the silence.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and he came in, carrying the tray with my medicine as usual.

"Hello, dear," he replied, "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine."

I'd always felt fine. To be honest, I couldn't remember the last time I felt sick. But Dad said I had a really bad heart condition and couldn't survive if I didn't take my medicine. He told me the last time I forgot to take them (when I was barely six, if I recall correctly) I went into a massive seizure and he was barely able to save me.

So, I accepted the glass of water he gave me and swallowed the pills obediently, earning an approving glance from Dad as he set the tray down.

He reached over and ran his hand through my long, black hair, his expression becoming thoughtful.

"Good, Shilo," he responded, "Glad to hear that."

I could tell he was inspecting me, making sure I wasn't pale or had red eyes or some other symptom of illness. He also liked to look at me because he said I reminded him of Mom.

Dad never liked to talk about her, but when he did he would always seem really peaceful. He said she'd disappeared when I was little, but other than that I knew nothing.

I assumed I'd gotten a lot of my looks from her like the black hair and round face. The only thing I really had that looked like Dad was my green eyes, though his were framed by his glasses. Well, I guess the stitches were something we had in common.

Dad had a lot of stitches; on his right arm, on his torso and back and even the ones that went from of his forehead to the top of his left jaw. I only had one around my left wrist and one on the left side of my chest; Dad said the latter one was from when I was little and he'd tried to fix my heart.

Oh that was another thing – Dad was a doctor. He told me he'd helped a lot of people over time and would continue to do so until he found a way to fix my heart.

He reached up and twisted the screw that ran through his head (he said it helped him concentrate) as he let out a sigh.

"I need to go to work," he said tiredly, "So I need you to stay here like the good girl I raised you to be."

"I will, Dad," I answered.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, running a hand through my hair again.

"I love you, Shilo," he murmured.

"I love you, too, Dad."

With that, he rose from my bed and went back out through the door he'd come in. I heard him lock it from the outside and laid my head back down on my pillow, sighing.

It was true that I loved Dad, but it was starting to get boring staying in my room my whole life. He said it was to protect me, but I couldn't help that it was starting to all become repetitive. My imagination had started to wear thin and all I could do was draw to keep it alive.

I turned my head to look through the bars of my window again. The cemetery hung in the distance, its misshapen trees creating a strange looking pattern as the small amount of sunlight coming through lit them up.

My black nightgown that I seemed to wear perpetually clung to my body, almost purposely tightening itself against my skin to enhance the suffocating effect my room was having on me.

There seemed to be nothing I could do to stop it; it wouldn't lighten up. No matter what I tried to do to distract myself it hung there, choking me with its inevitably of destroying me.

I continued to look out the window, hoping I could think of something, anything to distract me. And that's when it hit me. That one, poisonous thought leaked into my mind, tempting me dangerously.

I wanted to go outside.

**Whew! Told you that was different!**

**Lot's of stuff going on here, probably lots of questions, which will all be answered in time.**

**So if you read the first one, review and tell me what you thought! If you haven't read the first story to this, I reccommend reading it before going any further :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo an update! Ha, I know I put the first chapter up of this and seemed to abandon it, but I haven't. I've just had HORRIBLE writer's block lately (my Hetalia fic is in danger as I have _no _idea what to do with it) but finally managed to write this pretty short chapter in about ten minutes. It's not meant to be rushed, so sorry if it is, I got an idea and just went with it. So here you go!**

Chapter 2

Dad never told me where it came from, but I had this music box that sat on my nightstand that always managed to cheer me up whenever I got upset. I'd crank it and a little ballerina would come up and start twirling as the music played. I had it since I was little and just knew that it never failed to lift my spirits.

When I was younger I must have dropped it or something because the ballerina was missing an arm. I didn't mind though. It made her look different, like me and Dad with our stitches and his screw. Truth be told I hadn't seen too many other people, but I knew they didn't all have bolts through their heads and stitches against their skin.

So I guess my little ballerina made me feel a little better, reminding me I wasn't the only one who looked different.

As I cranked the music box, there was a knock at my door, to which I absently responded whilst opening the box to allow the song to play and the ballerina to twirl.

Dad gave a glance to the box before coming over to sit by me, offering me the glass of water and pills.

"Feeling well?" he asked.

I simply nodded as I was in the middle of swallowing a pill and couldn't speak. He smiled at me and took the glass back once I finished drinking all the water.

"Anything I can do for you?" he asked, always making sure I was in the best condition I could be.

"Tell me about Mom."

I really wasn't sure what had caused those words to spew from my mouth. Possibly it was my sudden desire to go outside and learn new things. And the first thing I wanted to know was what had happened to my mother.

Dad's eyes narrowed at my request, his head turning to look away from me. He stood up, the bed creaking as he did. I watched as his hand when up to twist the screw in his head, it's clicking noise echoing through the room.

"I've told you everything you need to know," he said flatly.

"But I _want _to know more!" I cried, "She's my mother! You told me that when I was older you'd tell me more about her!"

"I've told you enough."

I could tell his temper was starting to flare but I couldn't help it. I was tired of not knowing, I was tired of being locked away. I _needed _to know.

"Why won't you tell me?" I yelled at him, "What are you so afraid of?"

At that, he whipped around, his lab coat flying as he looked at me, those green orbs filled with rage.

"_I'm not losing you like I lost her!"_ he screamed.

I shrunk away from him, my lips clenching shut and my eyes wide with fear. Dad never yelled at me like that. I'd heard him yell from down the hall when he was angry but never had he screamed directly in my face.

He was panting now, his face still twisted in that angry look. It took a moment for him to relax, his expression turning sad as his eyes drooped and his hand came up to rub his face. I didn't dare say a word.

"Shilo…" he sighed, removing his hand so he could look at me.

His eyes were tired and almost apologetic as he tried to find a smile to give me.

"Your mother and you… I don't love anything more. Losing her… You need to understand that I only have you. And if I lost you… I don't know if I could live with myself."

For a moment I felt bad for being so hard on him. I knew that talking about Mom was a touchy subject and me yelling at him wasn't going to change that.

"I don't tell you much about her because it's hard for me, Shilo," he continued, "She was my everything before you came along. With her gone…"

I reached up and placed my hand on his shoulder, nodding at him sympathetically.

"I understand, Dad," I murmured.

He forced a weak smile and leaned in to wrap his arms around me, giving me a gentle hug.

"Thank you," he breathed, "You're such a good girl. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Once he got up and left, I stood up as well, going over to the window and opening it, looking through the bars that barricaded me inside.

Despite talking to my father about her, I still knew nothing about my mother and I wouldn't rest until I did. I was still a prisoner and I would do what needed to be done in order to change that, no matter how it affected my father.

**Ah rebellious teenagers. So fun. I know this was short, but the future chapters will be longer, it's just going to take time to get there. And first off, "Aw, poor Stein is so sad" makes me feel like a horrible person. Stein is my favorite character and I hate doing all this crap to him D: Still, a story must have plot and plot must have conflict. So that's all for now, leave me a review telling me what you think if you want. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo more updates! I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but I finally got around to it. Yay~ Chapters are still kind of short though and they won't get longer until we get farther in the fic. Also, there's a point-of-view change in this chapter so it's not all told by Shilo. Hopefully, that transition will be quite obvious. And now, chapter three.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I wasn't really sure how I was going to do it, but I was going to find a way to escape the house. Dad wouldn't let me out of my room so there was no hope of walking out the front door.

The only escape was through my window as I had searched every crack in my room to make sure there were no secret passageways. My only problem was the fact that my window was barred.

I went over to the window, looking through the bars yet again. Only the cemetery was visible, but I knew that beyond that was Death City, a place that might know of my mother. Dad had said that was where he met her – there had to be clues there about her, there just had to.

It was late at night so Dad was either working or sleeping. Hopefully that meant he wouldn't come to check on me anytime soon. Still, it didn't matter if I couldn't get out of this damn house.

With a weary sigh I leaned against the bars, pressing my weight heavily against the middle one. To my complete and utter surprise, the bar gave way and fell down on the window sill with a soft thud. For a moment I stared at it, wondering what had just happened. Upon further inspection, I realized the bars had rusted over the years – this one most severely – and upon growing so weak, had been easily removed.

For the first time, I could stick my head out and look down. There was just a lot of dirt on the ground. Unfortunately, I was on the second floor so it wasn't like I could leap out the window and begin my journey. No, life wasn't so kind to me.

Looking around my room, I gathered my bed sheets and tied them into a makeshift rope which I could use to climb down. I cautiously tied it to my bed post and threw the rest of it out the window.

As I gripped the cloth and stood up on the window sill, I realized what I was doing exactly. I was breaking the rules, I was rebelling, I was doing what Dad had told me to never do. I was breaking his heart.

My grip on the cloth tightened and I closed my eyes tight.

"I have to know," I told myself, "I need to."

With a quick intake air, I leapt from the window and fell down the side of the house, clinging to the rope for dear life. There were no windows beneath me luckily, so I didn't have to worry about Dad possibly seeing me.

The dirt felt weird against my feet – crumbly and grainy and, well, dirty. But it was good. It was different. This was new and it felt so right. I could hardly contain myself. So this was what other people felt. Though they probably didn't enjoy this texture, I scrunched my toes in it, savoring the feel.

I almost let out a shriek of happiness, but quickly remembered my father and stayed silent. I jogged over to the small picket fence that divided the house from the cemetery and prepared to hop it. The irony of a picket fence dividing a cemetery and my father's dreary looking house finally hit me and I made a quizzical look before turning my head to look back at the house.

That was when it hit me in the heart. I was going to hurt him so much. I loved him and was going to do the worst thing I possibly could.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I sighed, "But you won't tell me and I have to know… I love you."

With that, I hopped over the fence into my new life, bracing myself for whatever was going to hit me.

* * *

><p>A small white cat with an unusually shaped tail trotted around Death City, hoping to find some scraps to eat. No one seemed to be in a giving mood however, much to the feline's disappointment.<p>

He made his way to an alley, where he quickly hid before transforming into his human form.

The years had worn on him, but despite being in his forties he looked pretty well. His odd white hair with the black streaks through it always tended to catch someone's eye, so he wasn't exactly lonely. He had a longtime girlfriend he lived with (he didn't believe in marriage) and was perfectly content with that.

Still, having the ability to turn into a cat was a pretty handy way of getting a free meal, so he was rather disappointed there was no opportunity for one today.

As he looked out over the horizon, he saw that the moon had gotten fairly high in the sky, signaling that it was time he head home. He put his hands in his pockets and made his way back to his apartment.

While he walked, he began to think – a dangerous thing. He thought of his sisters, something he didn't exactly enjoy thinking about. One was crazy and the other… he didn't know.

After she got married, she seemed pretty happy and even got pregnant. Of course he was excited to have a little niece or nephew, but was worried about his brother-in-law. The guy was kind of strange and he didn't know if he'd be father material.

Around the time his sister was due, he went to visit them. Instead of being greeted by his sister, the door opened on its own. He could hear what sounded like screaming and crying and wondered if maybe his sister was having a homebirth.

However, upon further listening, the noise sounded deeper, more deranged, something that would belong to his brother-in-law. He had followed the noise downstairs to the basement only to find the man half-laughing half-crying about his wife. He'd had a large knife, so the other man was wise enough to quickly run away.

After that, he'd tried visiting the house again but no one ever answered. He'd seen his brother-in-law come and leave the house though, so he knew he was still there. Still, he didn't know what happened to his sister.

The man clenched his fists as he walked.

If he'd killed her… he knew the man was psychotic but he'd let them get married because they loved each other and he'd saved her life. But if he killed her, Heretsu would have his revenge. That was certain.

* * *

><p><strong>We have more characters! Finally! And in case you couldn't tell that was Heretsu in the second part, I added in there at the end. Also, that part was told from third-person. This fic will always either be told from third-person (he, she, they, we) or Shilo's perspective (I, my, me). And the plot thickens as well! Let's see what happens next!<strong>

**Please review, favorite, alert, whatever you want! Just if you like this fic, let me know in one of those ways, I'd appreciate it~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo I'm finally updating this bad boy! It's been a while, but I was listening to the soundtrack of _Repo! _and came up with this chapter. Anything in italics is lyrics, though I had to adjust them in order to fit the story. You can either imagine them as Stein thinking or singing, though singing kind of makes me giggle xD Just as a warning, this chapter (and fic) has some gory moments (it's Stein, what do you expect?) so the rating may go up or hopefully you all have strong stomachs. Either way, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Stein twisted the bolt that went through his head, trying to focus. He had a specimen waiting for him in his laboratory but not even that could distract him from his thoughts.

"I was too harsh on her," he grumbled, "She deserves to know about her mother, but… I can't."

"Monster."

He jumped at the sudden whisper, turning around in his chair only to be met with nothing. His hand went up to turn the bolt again, his eyes warily scanning the room.

"Murderer."

Again he jumped, this time more violently so that he knocked his chair over as he got to his feet. He'd been cursed with madness and subsequently was used to voices speaking to him, but it hadn't been for years. He'd managed to control his madness… right?

He covered his face with his hands, sighing deeply.

"Evar… I'm –" he began.

"Monster!"

He stumbled backwards against the wall, panting for air as he grasped the screw firmly and twisted it. There was nothing with him, yet something was poisoning his mind. He tried to focus on something, anything besides the voices.

"_Where did our daughter go?_

_It's me she must escape._

_My burdens, I can't erase._

_The mother, I might've saved."_

"Murderer!"

Stein staggered towards the door, falling against it as he reached for the door handle, unable to think with the voices swimming in his head. After all this time, he thought he'd gotten rid of them.

"_Evar, I need you now._

_Look what I've become._

_The nightmare that she should fear_

_Is the father you left alone!"_

He managed to escape the room, slamming the door behind him in hopes of keeping the voices in there. For a moment, they stopped and he could breathe. He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out an old photo of his wife, smiling at it weakly as he reached up to turn the screw again.

"_The years roll by without you, Evar._

_Sixteen have come and gone._

_I raised our Shilo with the best intentions._

_But there is something I can't tell her._

_I am lost without you here._

_I am only living out a lie!" _

"Murderer, monster!"

Stein sunk to his knees, clutching the photograph in his hand as he tried to drown out the voices. He attempted to cover his ears though the voices only grew louder, causing him to cry out in frustration.

Again, they stopped for a moment, allowing him to breathe. His eyes slid over to the staircase that led upstairs. Upstairs to Shilo's room. He stared for a long time, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"_And Shilo can never leave._

_She is my everything._

_Nothing can bring you back._

_Shilo is all I have!"_

He began to shake, the voice seeping into the crevices of his mind and burrowing in the deepest spots. A disturbed laugh escaped from his lips as he got back to his feet clumsily, placing the picture back into his pocket before turning around and charging down the corridor.

"_The years roll by without you, Evar._

_Sixteen have come and gone._

_I raised our Shilo with the best intentions._

_But there is something I can't tell her._

_I am lost without you here._

_I am only living out a lie!"_

He reached the living room, staring at the bookcase before him. With the removal of one book, the case slid away and revealed a passageway, which Stein gladly entered. The only thing that could calm him now was dissection.

There were cries of pain as he went farther, his smile becoming wider. He reached the laboratory quickly, only grabbing a scalpel before entering the examination room.

A panicked middle-aged man was strapped down to a metal table, his mouth gagged as he tried to helplessly call for help.

Stein merely smirked and plunged the scalpel into the man's abdomen, receiving a shriek of pain in response. The scientist only cackled and dragged the blade all over the body, watching as the skin tore open and the blood splattered against his lab coat.

"_I'm the monster! _

_I'm the villain!_

_What perfection!_

_What precision!_

_Keen incisions, I deliver! _

_Unscathed organs, I deliver!_

_Dissection, I deliver!_

_Legal Assassin!"_

By the time he finished, the specimen was no longer breathing and looked more like a bloodied victim of a paper shredder than anything else.

Stein tossed the scalpel to the floor, breathing heavily as his body heaved with each exhale. He slowly sunk to the floor, kneeling in the pile of bloody mess he'd created.

"Murderer, monster."

He commenced to let out a cackle before collapsing into his victim's remains.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wasn't dark at all was it? Sheesh, I forget how creepy my mind can be sometimes. This chapter was hopefully helpful (sort of) as far as back story goes, though more of that will be explained later. In case you were unaware, this fic is based off of <em>Repo! The Genetic Opera <em>quite a bit, so if you haven't seen it I suggest watching it or at least listening to the music. The lyrics in this chapter were from a song in the movie called _Legal Assassin. _It totally fits Stein in my opinon :D**

**So yeah, please comment, review, rate, favorite, alert whatever you want to do to tell me how you felt about the story. See you next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again, you guys! Looks like I'm starting to let the ideas flow with this fic so I'm gonna keep it up while I've got it. There's no music or lyrics in this chapter, but they will be appearing. Also, this fic is only _loosely _based off of _Repo! _so don't expect a Graverobber or for Stein to be a Repo Man. The music really fits the plot as you guys will find out and only a few things from the movie will be similar to this. So watching the movie won't really give any spoilers unless you pay attention to the lyrics of some of the songs :P Anyway, hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I didn't think that finally being free would be such a letdown. It was really cold out this night and all I had was my nightgown to keep me warm. My hands clenched the bottle of pills I'd brought – I couldn't survive without them. And I had absolutely no clue where I was going.

All I knew was that Death City was forward, but without any directions, or a light, I felt like I was wandering in a cold desert. My bones rattled as I shivered, my feet sore from walking on the ground for so long.

"This isn't as exciting as I hoped," I muttered, "I don't even know what I'm going to do when I get there…"

For a moment I stopped, looking back and debating as to whether or not I should be doing this. Dad was going to hate me for this and I didn't know if I could live with that. He was my only family and without him…

My breathing hitched and I began to hyperventilate. I began to shake, the panic seeping into my bones and causing them to tremble.

I needed my medicine.

My hands fumbled to twist the cap off but they were shaking too severely for me to get a grip. Tears began to well in my eyes at the thought of Dad hating me, of me being alone for the rest of my life.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice called.

I jumped and looked up, seeing a blur of a figure walking towards me. All I could do was try and breathe, though it sounded more like I was wheezing as I continued to try and get to my medicine.

"Hey!"

My vision blurred and I couldn't feel my hands anymore. The bottle slipped away and I fell down to the ground, hearing footsteps just before everything went black.

* * *

><p>In a town several hours from Death City, a woman sat at a diner drinking a cup of coffee and enjoying her day off work. It was nice to just go out and do something simple – life was too short to be complicated. Plus all the people in this little town were so nice and friendly, it was hard to have a complicated life in such a place.<p>

"Hey, Kakusareta."

The woman looked over at the sound of her name and saw the waitress smiling at her.

"Would you like something to eat?" the young woman asked.

"Oh, I'm alright," Kakusareta replied, "I already ate breakfast. I only come here because you guys have the best coffee."

"Well that's very kind; no wonder everyone seems to like you," the waitress laughed slightly.

"Nonsense, everyone around here is just very friendly."

"If you say so."

The waitress left the woman to her coffee to go tend to the other customers. Once gone, the woman sipped her coffee again and sighed.

Despite having such an easy life, it wasn't exactly exciting. She'd just reached her forties and didn't have any children or a husband for that matter. It wasn't like she hadn't tried or anything. All the men around were very kind and good to her but they never seemed like the right one.

"I'm probably just too picky," she mumbled, "I need to stop it and just be happy, even if it's not the person I think is the _one._ For all I know that guy might not even exist. If I keep this up I'll just be an old cat lady."

She finished her coffee and left a generous tip, heading out of the diner to take a walk. It was surprisingly nice outside for Nevada, so she thought it best to spend time outside.

There weren't many others out to her surprise, so she was able to think to herself without much distraction. She wished she could think of her childhood, of what her parents were like and maybe that would help her think of how to have a relationship.

But she couldn't.

Several years ago she'd gotten in a horrible car accident that completely wiped her memory. She had no idea what had happened before the wreck, but she'd had a friend who'd helped her remember and manage to have a somewhat normal life afterwards.

Even though she couldn't remember anything, she'd managed to keep her home and job so she wasn't a complete lost cause. Still, it'd been a long time since she'd seen her friend who'd helped her out.

After a few years, she moved away for her career. The two talked for a while but slowly drifted apart and pretty much broke their ties. Kakusareta missed her, but she knew that she was probably off enjoying her life to the fullest.

"Maybe I'll see you again someday," she sighed to herself.

That'd be nice. After all, if it wasn't for her, Kakusareta wouldn't be the woman she was today.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was still dark – I couldn't have been out very long. I was lying on something cold and glanced to realize it was cement.<p>

Cement? How did I get to civilization?

I blinked a few times, making sure this was real. It certainly was.

"Glad to see you're awake."

I let out a shriek and jumped, wrapping my arms around myself. To my surprise, I seemed to be wearing something heavy and warm, unlike my nightgown. I glanced and noticed that a large green sweatshirt was covering my body, making me feel significantly warmer.

"Calm down," the voice hissed, "Trying to wake up the whole city?"

Finally I looked over to see who was talking to me.

He looked to be about my age, possibly a little older. His hair was fiery orange and whipped around as if it was truly a flame. Unlike me, he didn't seem very warm as he wore only a pair of jeans and a red shirt that looked as if the sleeves had been forcibly ripped off. Blue eyes stared back at mine, hard and cold but still containing emotion.

"Who are you?" I gasped, starting to scramble the other direction.

He sighed and leaned against the wall as I backed up into one, making me realize we were in some sort of alley.

"Hunter," he said simply, "And you?"

"How did you find me?" I demanded, "Where am I?"

"You ask a lot more questions than you answer."

I closed my mouth and looked at him meekly.

"My name is Shilo," I murmured.

"Shilo," he repeated, "Now tell me: what the hell were you doing on the outskirts of the city in the middle of the night while only wearing a nightgown?"

"You didn't answer my questions," I pointed out.

He raised a brow and smirked slightly.

"I was out there because I don't have a home. I wander. You're in Death City – I figured you lived here and waited until you woke up so you could get home."

I stared at him for a long time.

Dad said people outside were cruel and vicious. I had no doubt in my mind that there were people like that, but this guy didn't seem too horrible. A little suspicious, but not bad. Considering he saved me, I had to have a little trust in him.

"Wait, Death City?" I asked.

"Yup. You were only on the outskirts so I had no idea where else you could've come from."

"Well I'm not from here, but this is where I was going. Thanks."

He quirked a brow and looked as if he thought I was crazy.

"Alright," he said, "Now answer my question."

I bit my lip and looked away from him. Could I trust him? This boy I hardly knew? The only reason I could justify it was that he saved me from passing out when I couldn't get to my meds. My medicine!

"Where are my pills?" I gasped, starting to hyperventilate again.

Hunter reached in his pocket and pulled out the bottle, shaking it to assure me there were pills still in it.

"These?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed with relief, "Can I have them?"

"Answer first."

My eyebrows knit together in frustration. This guy was cocky for someone without a home.

"I ran away from home," I stated simply, "Now give me my pills."

"That's all you're gonna say? You expect me to believe it?"

"Yes, now give me my pills! I'll die without them!"

His eyes widened a little at this and he threw them over, my heartbeat dying down once I had the bottle safely in my hands.

"So you're not from around here?" he asked.

I shook my head and he looked at me for a moment longer.

"Well you'll probably need a guide to find what you want," he said, "I guess I could help you out until that happens… for a price."

Of course. Dad was right; people were greedy.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"We'll work that out when we get there," he replied, "Until then, you should get some rest. I'll wake you up in the morning."

"How can I trust that you won't leave?"

"You have my sweatshirt. I wouldn't leave without it."

A weird explanation, but I suppose he had a point. Since he had no home, he probably didn't have any other source of warmth besides this sweatshirt and he wouldn't just abandon it. But then again, he did give it to me.

Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay new characters are introduced! I know the middle chunk seemed kind of random, but she will become more important as the story goes on, kind of like how I threw Heretsu in there kind of randomly in chapter three. It all makes sense in my head I promise!<strong>

**Hope you like all these new characters and where this is heading. I'm curious as to whether or not you guys have any predictions as to what's going to happen next. Muahahahaha I like to twist things though, so prepare yourselves.**

**That's all for now. Please comment, review, favorite, alert or whatever to let me know what you thought! See you later~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! Glad to see I got some responses on the last chapter and they all seemed pretty positive. The funny thing is though that a lot of people think Kakusareta is Evar, which I find interesting. I just want to know how you all think that's possible! Let me know in your reviews or something, I'd love to hear these theories (my friend tries explaining hers and it basically made no sense so xD)**

**Just so you know this whole chapter is a flashback. I didn't want to do any italics or weird things to confuse you so just know: THIS IS A FLASHBACK. ALL OF IT. Other than that, it's the longest chapter yet, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Evar slung herself lazily on the couch, careful to keep her swollen stomach from hitting anything. Once she got comfortable, she let out a sigh and placed her hand on her stomach to rub it gently.

"Ugh, I cannot _wait _for you to get out of me!" she groaned.

There was a soft chuckle as Stein came in the room as well, shaking his head at his wife's comment.

"I thought pregnant women were supposed to be happy and filled with joy," he said.

"That's the sugarcoated version," she replied, "This is _so _painful I can't even understand how women do it more than once."

"I'm guessing that means we're only having one child?"

"Probably. I can't imagine the birth is going to be any more enjoyable than this."

He shook his head again as he sat on the couch beside her, reaching over to lay his hand on her stomach as well.

He'd done an ultrasound and assured her there was only one baby, but she still felt like she was too big. There had to be a second baby in there or this child was a giant. Plus, it was a girl. A giant baby girl wasn't exactly what Evar had imagined for her first (at this rate, her only) child.

They'd only been married a few months when they discovered Evar was pregnant, and the response was somewhat mixed. Stein was in what could only be described as shock and didn't say anything for a good forty-eight hours. It wasn't that he was unhappy; he'd just never imagined that he'd be a father. Evar was excited at first, but the realization of being a mother so early into her marriage caused some panic.

Even so, Crona had been living with them for the year of the engagement and they'd learned how to raise a child (somewhat). Upon finding out that Evar was pregnant, Crona insisted on moving out to give the couple their space. Despite Evar's protests, the boy had gotten his way and moved back in with Soul and Maka. He said that once Stein and Evar were ready, he'd move back in, but until then he didn't want to place any stress on them. He also promised that he'd be a good sibling to the baby no matter what.

So now it was just the couple in the large house, Stein looking after his wife and making her some remedies that helped to alleviate the pain.

"Oh, Shilo," Evar sighed, "I love you, but I'd love you more if you were out of my stomach."

"Be patient," Stein teased, "She'll be here in a few weeks."

"You try carrying another person inside you for nine months, Franken."

Again, he laughed. Since she became Evar Stein, she found it odd to call him by his last name – as it was now hers – and adjusted to addressing him by his first, which few people did.

As he was about to make a witty comeback, there was a knock at the door, causing the man to narrow his eyes. He'd never enjoyed the company of others unless it was someone he was close to and besides his wife, no one else really fell into that category.

"Could you get that, dear?" Evar asked.

Stein mumbled some kind of an answer but rose to his feet and went to answer the door. He looked through the peephole to see a familiar irritating face, sighing and opening the door for him.

"Hello, Sparky," Stein muttered.

"Good to see you, too, _brother," _Heretsu hissed back.

Even though Stein had saved him, Heretsu still didn't like Stein. If it wasn't for the fact that he was his brother-in-law, he probably would've gone straight back to hating him. Now he only strongly disliked him.

"Is that Heretsu?" Evar called, "Come in! Your niece is killing me!"

Heretsu squirmed past Stein, who seemed as if he was trying to block the doorway, and went to find his sister laying on the couch in the living room, looking rather blissful as she stared at her belly.

"Wow, you've only gotten bigger!" Heretsu exclaimed as he went over to her.

"What every woman wants to hear," Stein grumbled as he closed the door and locked it before going to join his wife.

Evar only laughed at her older brother's remark and gestured for him to sit in the chair beside her.

"It's been a few weeks since I've seen you," she commented, "Have you and Blair been busy?"

"Yeah, she's getting all clingy," he groaned, "So that's why I haven't been able to see you. Anyway, how's my niece?"

"Mellow," she answered, "Though she's made me look like I swallowed multiple watermelons."

"You look fine. Just pregnant."

Stein sank down on the sofa beside Evar, rolling his eyes at his brother-in-law.

"Are you guys ready to be parents?" Heretsu asked.

"Yes!" Evar replied happily, "The room is all ready, we have formula, diapers, toys, everything!"

Despite the pain it caused her, Evar really was excited about becoming a mom. She'd thought about it her whole life and now it was going to happen. She and the man she loved were going to be parents. It was hard to grasp that it was actually happening.

After a few hours of catching up, Heretsu left to go home and give the couple their peace.

"Honey," Evar sighed, "Do you have any more medicine? It's starting to hurt again."

"Of course," Stein replied, "I've been working on a new medicine that will help stop the headaches as well."

Evar smiled at that as her migraines were getting worse and followed her husband to his lab where all his medicine and equipment were kept.

He went over to the cabinet to retrieve the medicine as Evar looked around the lab. He had his operating chair (something that looked like it belonged in a dentist's office) and all the tables around with equipment.

Lord Death occasionally gave him cadavers to experiment on in hopes of understanding more about how the soul operated within a body, though he hadn't made any breakthroughs. It was a little creepy, but Stein loved his dissection and Evar left him to do what he enjoyed.

"Here it is," Stein said as he took a small glass bottle out of the cabinet and walked over to Evar.

It was filled with a clear liquid that basically looked like water and he instructed that she just take a swig.

"Thank you, dear," she breathed before putting the vial to her lips.

She took her swig as Stein glanced to look over at some of the other chemicals. There was a crash that caused Stein to turn around and see that Evar had dropped the vial and it had shattered on the floor.

Evar's skin was beginning to go white and she was wheezing as though she couldn't breathe.

"Franken!" she hacked as she reached for her throat, as if it would assist her breathing.

Stein blinked and ran over to catch her as she began to lose feeling in her legs, collapsing against him as she began to cough violently.

"Evar, what's wrong?" Stein asked frantically, "Breathe, tell me what's wrong."

All she did was hack against his coat, her body shaking fiercely. He managed to push her away slightly, only to see blood dripping from her mouth and that some was stained on his coat.

His eyes widened in horror. The medicine. He must've done something wrong. But he was sure it'd been right… No. He'd messed up; something was added that shouldn't have been.

Carefully, he lifted her and carried her over to the chair, placing her in it and reclining it as far back as possible before looking back at her. She'd only gotten worse. Her lips were beginning to turn blue and her breathing was even more labored.

"Franken," she wheezed, "What's… happening…?"

"I-I don't know," he breathed, "I-I'll fix it."

He brushed some of her hair out of her face, cupping her cheek gently as she continued to wheeze.

"Help," she managed to choke out, "Please… Franken… help… me…"

He nodded and kissed her forehead before running over to his cabinets to find any kind of medicine that would help. The first thing he saw was an antibiotic in a syringe, which he grabbed desperately.

Once he ran back to his wife's side she was hardly breathing, her eyes barely open.

"Hold on, Evar," he said quickly, "You'll be fine. Breathe, please, just breathe."

"Franken…" she whispered.

Tears were starting to roll down his face as he fumbled to prepare the syringe, his hands unable to stop shaking.

"I… love… you," she managed to gasp, "I'm… I… do…"

"No," he cried as he injected the syringe in her arm, "You're fine! Breathe! Damn it, breathe!"

It was hopeless.

Her eyes had already closed, her pulse already ended before the needle went through her skin, though it wouldn't have done any help.

Stein stared blankly for a moment, breathing heavily and staring at the body.

"Evar," he whispered, "Evar…"

His knees became weak as he sunk down and placed his forehead on top of hers, feeling the cold skin causing him to shiver.

"No, no, not now, don't leave me," he sobbed, "I love you… We have to have our baby… Our baby!"

He straightened up with a jolt, realizing that there was still a life inside his wife, even though it wasn't her own. For a moment he just stared at her stomach, not knowing what to do.

The next thing he knew he had a scalpel and was cutting his wife's stomach open, the blood pouring out in gushes as he tried to get deeper without hurting the child. He managed to open the stomach wide enough to pull out the child, who was silent and covered in bodily fluids.

Blinded by tears and confusion, he cut the child's umbilical cord and stared at its motionless body.

"Come on!" he screamed, "Not you, too! Damn it! Come on!"

After a few smacks to the child's rear the baby began to screech and cry, causing Stein to go silent.

She was alive. His baby was here in his arms alive.

His focus turned to Evar, whose corpse now laid in a bloody mess. She was gone. Her skin was white, lips blue, eyes closed. There was no hope of her being alive.

Slowly, he sunk down to the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He stared up at the ceiling, asking an unknown entity why this had happened to him.

It was his fault. His wife was dead because of him. It was all because of him.

As his daughter stayed screaming and covered in blood in his arms, he let out a shriek to rival hers, his head collapsing as he began to sob hysterically.

* * *

><p>Stein stared at the tombstone for a long time.<p>

He'd come out and buried his wife not long after her death. He stayed with her for a while, praying she'd wake up from this nightmare. When she didn't, he knew what had to be done.

This had to be over quickly. The pain had to be swift, like ripping off a bandage. He'd managed to build a makeshift coffin to put her in, and then walked a few miles away from the city to an old graveyard that had basically been deserted.

He would've buried her in the cemetery next to his house but he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he saw her grave every day. The farther he was away from the pain, the better.

The tombstone didn't say anything except her name, as he didn't want to have to remember when he'd killed her. He just wanted her to be in peace.

After staring for a long time at the slab of concrete, he blinked and looked at his feet.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured.

Without another word, he turned around to head home and take care of his daughter who he would never lose like he lost his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for depressing flashback! Now you all know what happened and why Stein is the way he is and why Shilo is the way she is! I'm curious if you guys still think Kakusareta is Evar now xD For those who have seen the movie this is based off (<em>Repo!: The Genetic Opera) <em>this seems rather familiar, yes? This is one of the few parts that are similar to the events of the movie (the rest of the movie inspiration for this fic is basically song lyrics) so not a ton of other things like that will happen again.**

**Well, hope that didn't depress you all too much. Please review, favorite, follow or whatever to let me know what you though! Love you all and I shall see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And we have an update! Yay! I think it's been a while since I updated so, glad to get this up. The last chapter was well received so I hope the rest of this fic is too. This chapter is no longer a flashback, so don't worry about any of that. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"So let me get this straight."

I glanced over at Hunter at the sound of his voice, surprised that he'd spoken since we'd been walking silently for a while now.

"You don't know who your mom is or what happened to her," he began, "Your dad won't tell you, so you ran away to find out where she is?"

"I guess," I mumbled.

"But I'm not allowed to ask about the dad."

"Nope."

"Or the stitches."

I shook my head, feeling slightly smug as to having certain things to myself. For once, I knew something that someone else didn't.

So far, Hunter had been fairly tolerable. He'd allowed me to keep the sweatshirt, despite the fact it was so big on me that it was longer than my nightgown, and I suppose that was what made him stay with me.

There had to be something he wanted to get out of it, but for now I wasn't very clear on what it was. Until then, it was nice having some company in a place I'd never been before.

"Well in that case," he sighed, "What do you have to go on as far as locating your mom? Name, address, picture, voice, something?"

My feet stuck to the ground, rooting themselves into the sidewalk. Hunter had continued to walk, though upon noticing my silence he turned around and realized I was frozen.

"What's up, kid?" he asked.

I tried to find air so I could breathe properly, but my lungs didn't want to function.

"I don't… know anything about her," I breathed.

He raised a brow, an almost annoyed look flashing across his face.

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Nothing," I echoed.

It was true. Dad had never told me anything about her besides her personality. I remembered him mentioning that I got my hair from her, so that was one thing I had to go off. But that was hardly going to help me in this kind of a situation.

As he stared at my panicked face, he seemed to get a little more sympathetic.

"Don't worry about it," he sighed, "We can ask people if they knew your dad well and maybe that'll lead us to conclusions… but you might need to tell me your dad's name first."

I looked at him for a while. Dad kept the two of us hidden from the world for a reason. I couldn't just take away his privacy like that. He wanted to be left alone, so he should stay left alone.

"Not yet," I mumbled, "Only if there's no other choice…"

He could tell that I was doing it for my dad, not because I wanted to keep it hidden. It probably made me seem pretty weird and made Dad look kind of scary.

"Your dad sounds like he's insane," Hunter grumbled.

I quirked a smile at that.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Heretsu stared into his glass of whiskey for a long time, lost in thought.<p>

He'd started thinking too much about his sisters again, something that often left him in depression for weeks, if not months.

Blair noticed her lover's despair and bounded over from the kitchen to sit by him, placing a hand on his leg reassuringly.

"You know it's not good to think about them," she said, "Come on, I'll go make you some fish to get your mind off it."

She tried to grab his arm and have him stand up, but he refused to move. His eyes remained fixed on the half empty glass in his hand, hardly paying mind to Blair.

"They both just disappeared," he said more to himself than to Blair, "Kage just vanished when we were fighting Medusa and Evar… Blair, what did he do to her?"

Finally acknowledging that she was there, Heretsu turned to look at his girlfriend, a pained expression on his face.

The corners of her mouth turned down, her cute facing forming into a pout that most would still find adorable, but Heretsu could tell she was genuinely sad. She'd been his only true source of comfort ever since the disappearance of his sisters. Without her, who knows what could've happened to him?

"I don't think it was Stein's fault," Blair said.

"But then what happened to Evar?" Heretsu asked as his voice rose, "Why can't I see her anymore?"

Blair became worried at his flair in temper and tried to hold his hand to calm him down.

"Maybe they just want their privacy?" she offered.

"For sixteen _years?"_

She didn't know how to argue with that.

"I want to go over there and find out myself," he growled.

"You know that scientist would rip you apart, dear."

It was true and it was the only reason Heretsu hadn't gone there earlier. Stein was the most powerful Meister to ever graduate from the DWMA and without having a Meister himself, Heretsu was pretty defenseless.

"The day he comes out of that house," Heretsu hissed, "I'm going to get him. And he will tell me everything."

* * *

><p>There was this weird feeling growing within Kakusareta – one she wasn't sure how to handle. It was almost a feeling of loneliness, but not quite. As if she wanted to remember something from the past.<p>

That would be a little difficult considering her blank memory.

"Maybe I can call Uso and see if she remembers what I'm trying to remember," she told herself.

She hadn't tried to contact her old friend in a long time; whenever she did, she always seemed to be busy. Maybe now would be the day she'd finally get to hear from her old friend.

Kakusareta walked across her apartment to get her cell phone that had been charging and dialed the contact saved as Uso. Kakusareta thought it was a funny name, but then again hers was pretty laughable too.

"I hope she didn't change numbers," she sighed, "Then there's no way I could contact her."

After several rings a machine picked up, much to Kakusareta's disappointment.

"_The number you have dialed has been moved to another location. Please enter the area code for _Death City, Nevada _instead and try again."_

She raised a brow at the machine's little message. It had never done that before. Perhaps Uso was tired of living far away and came back to Nevada. Kind of weird that she didn't just get a new number, Kakusareta thought.

"Maybe she wanted people to still have her number," she thought out loud.

Either way, Kakusareta had to go find the new area code for this Death City place. The way the machine said it had been really weird, as if someone other than the normal operator had recorded it.

She went to her computer and quickly looked it up to instantly find a picture of a strange building that had a caption under it: _DWMA._

A wave of emotion flittered through her. She'd never been there in her life, but she felt that something was there that she needed to see. Or someone she needed to meet.

"Well Uso's there, that's why," she told herself.

She considered redialing the number but something stopped her. The more she looked at the picture, the more entranced she became.

"I think maybe I should stop by to find Uso since this phone thing hasn't worked out," she murmured, "And it looks like a cool place… maybe that perfect guy is there."

Without another thought, Kakusareta had made Death City her vacation destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo and the chapter is done! What'd you guys think? A lot of stuff happened in there and there's a lot of foreshadowing and hints in there for those attentive people. So much is going to happen and I can't wait to see what you guys think!<strong>

**If you liked it, please review or favorite or alert! Your feedback is what keeps me writing.**


End file.
